how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Last Forever - Part Two/@comment-5844332-20140401200155
From what i’ve read till now i’m not the only one,but man,did HIMYM’s ending(literally..i’m talking about the last 2:30 minutes) disappoint me! There was no conclusion in the end and like Ted’s life was a giant circle with no resolution. I mean say the writers wanted this to be realistic and say things like death happen in life,i can accept the Mother(Tracey,yay she has a name now *sarcasm* even with that little thing they made it/her seem unimportant!) dying,but Ted still going back to Robin doesn’t make sense and it’s not realistic at all! I mean he could have stayed single or even end up with another woman and that would make more sense than ending up with the same girl he was hooked with for 8 FREAKING YEARS! And you can’t say awww..they loved each other all along,cause through the show they only seemed to get back to wanting each other(after actually being together,i’m talking season 4 and on) when they failed in their other relationships and felt alone and dissappointed. So,no they weren’t in love(Robin even said she didn’t love him,not that way anaway),they were just familiar and it was easier because they knew each other and had that special connection. And what about making the whole final season Barney and Robin’s failed-as it seems- wedding(legendary? i think not). They cut loose ends,made poor Ted FINALLY move on to something healthier and better and all for what? For them to tell us..”Guys,it was Robin all along!” And i’m not even saying that cause i shipped Swarkles(because if i’m being honest with myself they didn’t have as much chemistry as they used to-still better if they ended up together than RobinxTed,especially after this season),since i was still ok with them being divorced. At least that seemed more possible. But of course they needed to get the fans and poor shippers emotionally invested and then throw the bomb. Bomb,yeah,but it’s not even that they went with the big twist. No..they went with what came to sound the most boring and overly talked theory over the years. At least dedicated TedxRobin shippers will probably be happy,that’s something.(really mean that,no sarcasm here) But what about those who finally settled with the Ted-not-belonging-with-Robin idea due to this season and all the others,due to the facts they gave us? And those the writers made trully love the Mother and didn’t even give her a proper send off? Only Marshall and Lily got their conclusion,but no we can’t know what happens to Barney or after the Mother(sorry Tracey..still feels weird calling her that after ALL that time not knowing her name) died or even what happened to Ted and Robin after all.They got back together? Or failed again,because,hey!guess what? Robin is famous now,travels all the time,doesn’t want or is fan of kids(but we got the Mother’s final present for her and Ted now,YAY a family!) Or maybe they just couldn’t spark anymore after what feels like a lifetime!? I thought the show wanted to send the message that there are times you have to move on from things that can’t work out (especially after a billion times attempting it AND that was only from Ted’s part) and stand for yourself and be able to still live without that meaning you forgot. That after many failures you can still get part of what you dreamed.This,though, is like “Yeah,move on and when something fateful happens,go back to the old same,cause old is aaaalways better” That’s not how i would want to live and certainly wouldn’t advice that to anyone. I should say i don’t normally rant like that about how a show came to be. I’m one of those who take a show as the writers serve it to you and i like to discuss how this made me feel about similar things in my life. So,i almost never complain,but I guess this ending just wasn’t fulfilling enough(or at all) for me this time.To be fair the show was great,yes even legendary for most of its years and i enjoyed both the storyline,the jokes and the feelings it gave me. I came to love and feel for each character and i wanted them to have the ending they deserved. Maybe for some fans that’s this season and series finalle and i’m glad for them,but i on the other felt cheated and that’s the reason this long,maybe even unbearable, for whoever makes it through the end,speech/rant came to be. P.S.:Now i can’t even say every pairing i ever shipped happened-which was true till now- damn it! And that was like my fandom/fangirl super power! I’m sad and mad… I’m smad! :/